Con olor a gardenias
by Airyz00
Summary: Existen diferentes tipos de amor y para cada uno de ellos una flor distinta, en el lenguaje floral las gardenias simbolizan el amor secreto... Este one-shot Participa en el evento "Sentimientos florales"
Hola a todo el mundo, aunque soy la chica que siempre tiene mil y un cosas por hacer no pude resistir unirme a este evento porque simplemente yo AMO las gardenias, son por mucho mi flor favorita y pues bueno heme aquí.

 _ **Discraimer:**_ Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima , y este fic Participa en el evento: "Sentimientos florales" del grupo en facebook: Gruvia en Fanfiction

 _ **Aclaraciones:  
*OoC (quizá los personajes se me fueron un poco de las manos :P)  
**_ _ ***Bueno coloqué clasificación T porque sí vienen algunas partes subidas de tono y es mejor prevenir...pero nada demasiado explicito XD**_ __

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Con olor a gardenias"

El sol despuntó en el horizonte y al no haber corrido las cortinas la noche anterior los luminosos rayos le dieron directo en la cara. Aturdido se removió en la cama, girando para huir de la luz, sin querer levantar los párpados estiró los brazos para tomar el cuerpo que había dormido a su lado pero una vez más éstos se cerraron en la nada.

Gray abrió los ojos para comprobar que en efecto la mujer con la que había pasado la noche ya no estaba en su cama, se incorporó para recorrer la habitación con la mirada, sin embargo apenas sus ojos divisaron la almohada continua se detuvo en su búsqueda.  
Sobre la blanca tela de la funda que cubría la almohada apenas se distinguían los pétalos –igualmente blancos– de la flor que ella había dejado antes de partir.

Se le estaba haciendo costumbre eso de desaparecer muy temprano por la mañana, sin avisar que se marchaba o al menos despertarlo.

Sin ganas ya de continuar durmiendo y con un mal sabor de boca –además de ligeramente molesto– se levantó, buscó sus bóxers entre la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y se dispuso a ocuparse de la flor, de la misma forma que lo había estado haciendo en la última semana.

Se bañó y arregló con pereza, para encontrarse con que en su cocina la cafetera ya tenía el café preparado y aun caliente

"No debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que se fue" pensó al ver todo dispuesto para que tomase su dosis matutina de cafeína "¿Por qué no se quedó entonces?"

Limpió y ordenó su departamento lo mejor que pudo sabiendo que ella volvería esa noche y salió en dirección al gremio. Trataba de mantener un paso despreocupado y regular, ignorando las ganas de encontrarla, porque sí, sabía que ella ya estaría en alguna de las mesas cercanas a la puerta, esperando su llegada.

–¡Bienvenido, Gray-sama!- la alegre vocecilla fue lo primero que llegó a sus oídos apenas cruzó el umbral.

Antes de que pudiese siquiera pensar en responder la efusiva chica ya se había colgado de su brazo, dejándole sentir sus suaves y redondos pechos apretándose contra su brazo, contuvo la respiración tratando de centrarse en otra cosa y apartarla de sí, como todos los días, como siempre.

–Buenos días Gray.- Mirajane pasó frente a él con una bandeja de trastos en la mano y una sugestiva sonrisa en el rostro.

–Hola Mira.- respondió mientras intentaba apartar a la peliazul de él.

–Gray-sama es tan injusto, Juvia lo saludó primero- chilló e hizo tal puchero que más de un par de ojos lo miraron de forma recriminadora.

–Hola a ti también, Juvia...¿qué habíamos hablado sobre el espacio personal?- ella lo soltó de inmediato y dio un paso atrás.

–Juvia lo lamenta- colocó las manos detrás de sus caderas –Pero es que Juvia estaba tan feliz de verlo esta mañana que lo olvidó.

Él entrecerró los ojos ligeramente ofuscado por su respuesta pero ella no flaqueó en su gran sonrisa ni un segundo, Gray comprendió que no se descubriría.

Discretamente llevó sus ojos hacia la salida y después los regresó a ella antes de alejarse en dirección a la barra.

Juvia comprendió claramente lo que el pelinegro había querido comunicarle y se dirigió al tablero de solicitudes.

– ¿Sigues obsesionada con ese stripper?- dijo una voz a su lado.

–Gajeel-kun

–La mayor parte del tiempo el tipo se comporta como un idiota contigo, y si tú quieres seguir detrás suyo es tu asunto- Juvia no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo eso –Pero quisiera advertirte que tengas más cuidado en la forma en la que te acercas a él, últimamente has sido demasiado...atrevida.

– ¿Atrevida?, Juvia no entiende a que se refiere Gajeel-kun con eso.

–Hablo de que yo también soy hombre y entiendo que el bastardo de hielo tenga un límite, sobre todo si insistes en portarte tan desinhibida con él.- la cara de Juvia se puso totalmente roja al entender lo que su amigo quería decir. –Y antes de que digas que eso es lo que quieres, te sugiero que pienses bien de quien se trata, porque dudo mucho que él sea de la clase de hombres que llegará al día siguiente presentándote como su novia- no, claro que no lo haría, ella estaba consciente –Te digo esto porque sé perfectamente que te dejarías utilizar sin importar lo miserable que seas en el fondo; lo hubieras hecho con el idiota de Bora si no te lo hubiese impedido.

–¡Gray-sama no es como Bora-san!, él nunca lastimaría a Juvia- la peliazul se apresuró a defender al dueño de su corazón, dispuesta a no dejar que las palabras de su amigo le quitasen la esperanza que tanto le estaba costando mantener –Y Juvia sabe lo que está haciendo.- tomó uno de los carteles del tablero y se dio media vuelta –Juvia lo lamenta Gajeel-kun, pero Juvia lo ama y no dejará que nadie lo dañe.

–Entonces piensa bien en lo que haces- respondió cuando ella empezó a caminar hacia la barra.

–Juvia tomará esta misión, Mira-san- dijo al llegar frente a la albina.

–Muy bien, Juvia- sacó su libro de registros para anotarla en las misiones aceptadas –¿Irás sola?

Juvia de inmediato enfocó sus orbes azules en el mago de hielo y él al notar la mirada de la chica giró la cabeza en su dirección, fingiendo prestar más atención a la conversación de ambas.

–No creo ser necesario para ese tipo de misiones, parece algo de lo que te puedes encargar tú misma, y si lo que necesitas es el dinero, entonces no sería conveniente para ti.

–A Juvia no le importaría compartir la recompensa.

–Y no siempre se elije un compañero por el nivel de dificultad de una misión.- acotó la mayor de los Strauss.

–Yo...antes debo ir a ver si Natsu y los demás no tienen una misión, somos equipo después de todo.- se levantó de la barra para dirigirse a la mesa más ruidosa del edificio, perdiéndose de la vista de ambas.

–Lo lamento Juvia, no era mi intención...- Mira se sentía culpable del reciente desaire que su idiota compañero le había hecho a la maga de agua.

–Descuida, Mira-san- contrario a toda expectativa la antigua mujer de la lluvia sonrió ampliamente –Juvia entiende si Gray-sama no desea ir, además ella no lo obligará a hacer nada que él no quiera. Ahora Juvia irá a preparar sus cosas para salir esta misma noche, así entre más pronto acuda más pronto estará de vuelta.

Salió del gremio con la misma sonrisa, dejando atrás a una confundida Mirajane.

Varios minutos después y de la forma más despreocupada que pudo Gray también se retiró del gremio poniendo rumbo al centro de la ciudad y perdiéndose por un conjunto de calles que poco a poco se iban haciendo más solitarias hasta doblar en una esquina y entrar a un pequeño y descuidado parque.

Como esperaba sus ojos sólo distinguieron la delgada figura de ella sentada sobre una intemperizada banca, la vio levantarse apenas notó su presencia y como jalados por cuerdas invisibles se precipitaron uno contra otro para fundirse en un beso, uno intenso y lleno de pasión, de esa clase de pasión que quema cada centímetro de piel y corroe la cordura.

No habían pasado más de un par de horas desde que tuvieron una larga sesión de esa clase de besos, acompañados de abrumadoras caricias y aun así él ya deseaba volver a sentir su acogedora cercanía.

–Juvia extrañó tanto a Gray-sama- dijo la peliazul cuando la necesidad de oxígeno los obligó a separarse.

– ¿Por qué te fuiste?- a pesar del reciente ardor mostrado su voz sonó áspera.

– ¿Eh?

–Esta mañana te volviste a ir sin decir nada- la confusión en su angelical rostro sólo lograba fastidiarlo más –No he pasado por alto que desde que regresaste de esa misión en Crocus hace una semana has cogido esa manía de desaparecer por las mañanas.

–B-bueno Gray-sama, Juvia debe volver a Fairy Hills para darse un baño y arreglarse, además recuerde que ella debe estar en el gremio antes que usted.- lo dijo de forma tan tranquila que casi resultó dolorosamente obvio.

– ¿Y ese es motivo para desaparecer de esa manera?

El Fullbaster se tuvo que morder la lengua para no soltarle que si quería podía alistarse en su apartamento, que por supuesto él ya había notado las prendas que -de forma claramente intencional- había dejado allí.

–Juvia creyó que sería más conveniente, para que así nadie los descubriese- la última parte la dijo en un susurro, como si cuidase que ni las rocas a sus pies la escucharan – ¿No era eso lo que Gray-sama quería?

–Te pedí ser discreta, pero no de esa forma...y en todo caso ¿a qué diablos se debe la flor? Comenzarás a hacer que pierda la cabeza si cada mañana que despierto esa cosa es lo único a mi lado, como si hubiese pasado la noche con ella en tu lugar.

– ¿Gray-sama cree que Juvia es igual de hermosa que una flor?- él no comprendió de donde había relacionado así sus palabras pero cuando vio su expresión ensoñadora no pudo más que sonreír.

– ¿Igual de bella que esa flor?...sí, sí lo creo, por cierto ¿qué clase de flor es...

Antes de responder o de siquiera dejarlo acabar su pregunta se lanzó a sus brazos para besarlo con desesperación, enredó sus dedos en los negros y alborotados cabellos para atraerlo más hacia ella y Gray la recibió estrechándola por la cintura para profundizar el beso, sintiendo ambos como el calor inundaba su ser, carbonizando todo atisbo de realidad, duda o miedo.

–Aquí no podemos.

–Juvia lo verá allá, no demore.

Se apartó de él como pudo y tras dejar un rápido beso en su boca se fue presurosa en otra dirección.

Gray emprendió el torturante camino a su casa, ignorando de forma poco gentil a los transeúntes que tenían la mala fortuna de interponerse en su camino. Abrió la puerta con desespero y apenas cruzó el umbral cerrando tras de sí, unos finos brazos se enredaron en su cuello al tiempo que unos sedosos labios se amoldaban al roce brusco de los suyos.

Él deslizó los labios por la fina mandíbula en dirección a su cuello y ahí percibió la dulce fragancia que había estado inundando su habitación cada mañana, ¿había cambiado de perfume o era que nunca antes lo había notado?, o quizás definitivamente ya estaba enloqueciendo ante la idea de que esa mujer que succionaba su juicio con cada beso se estuviera alejando de él.

La ropa fue sobrando y desapareció con rapidez, permitiéndole contemplarla en su totalidad, desnuda frente a él en cuerpo y alma. Y la tomó, y la hizo suya una vez más, fundiéndose en la blancura de su piel -únicamente separados en cierto punto por una barrera plástica-, impregnándose de su esencia, sabiéndose doblegado ante cada sonido de placer que salía de su boca.

–Juvia lo ama, Gray-sama- declaró en un suspiro cuando sus ojos se encontraron a escasos centímetros de distancia.

No era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir eso, pero sí la primera bajo esas circunstancias y contrario a lo que hubiese pensado no le resultó molesto o intimidante, en su lugar le pareció totalmente natural cómo esa declaración apagó sus temores e hinchó su pecho de orgullo.

–Lo sé, tú siempre serás mía.

Y tras esas palabras ambos llegaron al cielo tomados de las manos. Agotados se tendieron en la cama para entregarse a Morfeo mientras Gray la aferraba entre sus brazos para asegurarse de que no desapareciera.

.

Despertó con los suaves roces de las pequeñas manos de Juvia sobre sus cabellos. Estaba recostado sobre sus pechos y ella acariciaba gentilmente sus mechones, como si tratase de peinarlos.

–Juvia no quería despertarlo, ella se disculpa.

El sol se estaba metiendo, inundando la alcoba con una luz rojiza y Gray obvió que habían dormido por horas.

– ¿De verdad te irás a esa misión?

–Juvia ya la ha aceptado...ella lamenta haber preguntado si quería ir...

–No, yo lo siento, creo que hoy me pasé un poco de cretino.

–No se preocupe, Juvia sabe que nadie debe enterarse, es un secreto sólo entre Juvia y Gray-sama.- esa sonrisa tan sincera, esos ojos tan gentiles y ese rostro tan angelical sólo lograron que él se sintiese más culpable por su comportamiento.

–Son gardenias, Gray-sama- dijo sentándose junto a él cuando acabó de vestirse. –Las flores que ha estado dejando Juvia en su cama- aclaró para que supiera de que hablaba –Se llaman gardenias.

– ¿Y por qué la insistencia en dejarlas?

–Son muy bellas ¿no lo cree?- sacó de su bolso un pequeño brote blanco sin tallo.

–Supongo, aunque yo y las flores ehg...no son lo mío- hizo un gesto moviendo ligeramente la cabeza – ¿Y esa es la razón, me las dejas porque son bonitas?

–La mujer que solicitó la misión en Crocus tenía una florería y le enseñó muchas cosas a Juvia.

– ¿Qué cosas?- la curiosidad había acabado por hacer efecto en el mago de ojos grises.

–La gardenia es la flor del amor de Juvia y Gray-sama- no entendió a que se refería, pero no estaba seguro de querer preguntar –Juvia debe irse ya, se hace tarde.

Quería pedirle que se quedara esa noche, decirle que él la llevaría por la mañana a la estación de trenes, pero nada salió de su boca y sólo se limitó a asentir.

–Se cuidadosa en la misión.

–Claro, Juvia lo verá pronto.- se despidió de él con un apasionado beso y se fue, dejando en sus manos el aromático brote.

Por alguna razón ese encuentro lo dejó con una extraña sensación de malestar.

Al día siguiente percibió por toda su casa el inconfundible olor que desprendían los pétalos blancos, descubriendo que había dejado abierto el cajón donde guardaba todo lo que Juvia solía dejar en su apartamento, tanto prendas de ropa y accesorios para el cabello como las elegantes flores blancas.

Durante su camino al gremio sintió que esa fragancia lo perseguía, incapaz de alejarla de sus sentidos. Hasta el día en que la Loxar empezó con su extraño comportamiento no recordaba haber visto nunca antes en su vida una gardenia y ahora creía verlas o percibirlas por todas partes: en las pancartas promocionales, en los dibujos del artista sentado en el parque, en las manos de una chiquilla con ojos soñadores, ¡dios santo, incluso las nubes se le antojaban con esa caprichosa forma!

¿Qué era?, ¿finalmente las locuras de Juvia lo habían hecho perder el poco juicio que le quedaba?...¿y si no era la flor lo que veía por todas partes?, ¿y si sólo era una excusa para pensar en ella?, porque después de todo llevaban casi un mes con esa relación clandestina, encontrándose bajo el cobijo de las sombras y con el paso de ese tiempo se encontró a sí mismo pensándola cada vez más.

¿O quizás lo que en verdad no podía sacar de su mente era aquella declaración?, que aunque dicha antes tantas veces no tuvo nunca el efecto que la noche anterior...sí, podía ser eso lo que le había provocado ese malestar general, una confesión sin respuesta.

Con eso en mente se abrieron nuevas interrogantes en su línea de pensamiento, ¿por qué ella no se había molestado por su respuesta burda e inservible?, ¿por qué no parecía importarle que prácticamente la negase durante el día, para sólo tomarla cuando el sol se ocultaba?

– ¿Desea comprar flores, señor?

Una voz femenina lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró a sí mismo de pie a mitad de la calle, frente a un pequeño puesto que exhibía ramilletes de todo tipo. Entre la mescolanza de olores pudo detectar uno en particular y preocupado por su estabilidad mental buscó entre los arreglos las ya conocidas flores.

–Tiene un buen gusto- comentó la mujer que atendía el puesto al seguir la dirección de la mirada de Gray –Hoy en día es poco frecuente que alguien las ponga en un ramo, pero a mí me parecen tan lindas que siempre termino llevando algunas.

–Supongo que en estos últimos días ha tenido una clienta asidua, ¿no?- dijo creyendo haber encontrado a la proveedora de tan exótica flor.

– ¿Habla de la jovencita de cabello azul?- la señora estaba claramente sorprendida, él se limitó a asentir –No sabía que eran amigos, pero supongo que usted compartirá mi opinión sobre lo agradable que es, ¿verdad?- le sonrió gentilmente –Parecía haber recorrido todas las florerías de Magnolia cuando llegó conmigo, dijo que era muy importante para ella conseguir algunas gardenias- para este punto de la conversación Gray ya se había acercado más, en parte guiado por la curiosidad y en parte para que no parecieran un par de raros hablando a varios metros de distancia.

– ¿Le dijo por qué las quería?

–En el mundo existen diferentes lenguajes, tanto escritos como no escritos y aún hay quienes creemos que el de las flores es uno de los más hermosos, en él cada flor y sus variantes en diferentes colores tienen un significado; ella estaba aquí por eso- centró sus ojos verde esmeralda en los gris de él –Verá usted para mucho las gardenias simbolizan el amor secreto, pero al mismo tiempo también pueden significar los verdaderos sentimientos que aún no son revelados-

A Gray sólo le cuadraba la mitad de lo que la señora decía, era verdad que habían acordado mantener su "relación" en secreto, pero Juvia era más que directa con sus sentimientos, recordó el conjunto de sucesos que culminaron en su primera noche juntos y el inicio de esos constantes encuentros y un agradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

–Dijo que había un chico muy especial- continuó volviendo a captar su atención –Y que aunque con sus acciones correspondía a sus afectos, él no era capaz aún de poner sus sentimientos en palabras, pero que sin importar cuánto tiempo le tomase ella esperaría hasta que estuviera listo y era por eso que creía que las gardenias eran perfectas para ellos. Después de ese día ella vino todas las tardes a comprarlas.

" _La gardenia es la flor del amor de Juvia y Gray-sama"_

Ahora esas palabras cobraban sentido de una forma que casi parecía irreal, no era sólo el estado de su relación, Juvia había adivinado la forma en la que todo eso lo hacía sentir, porque él no era un hombre tan abierto como ella, a él le resultaba difícil mostrar lo que llevaba adentro hasta a sí mismo. Pero aun así se había dicho dispuesta a esperarlo y el pelinegro sabía que esas palabras no eran en vano, ella siempre estaba a su lado y siempre lo estaría, sin importar que tan doloroso o tormentoso pareciera el futuro ella siempre sostenía su mano para darle apoyo.

–Quisiera llevar un ramo de gardenias, por favor; y de ser posible envuélvalo bien ya que debo recorrer un largo camino.

Antes de emprender su viaje en dirección contraria a la que iba miró hacia el despejado cielo azul y guardó cuidadosamente su nueva adquisición, porque esas flores los representaban a ambos, a él en sus sentimientos y a ella en su belleza, porque esas flores representaban su relación, porque esas flores representaban su amor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ok, sé que no es para nada lo mejor o más interesante que he escrito y quizás decepcioné a mis pobres gardenias u_u , pero bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito y me dejen un hermoso review con su opinión, comentario, crítica constructiva, saludo o lo que quieran ya que se los agradecería de todo corazón.**

 **Tal vez en el futuro escriba algo más sobre otra flor de la lista (te tengo en la mira Pensamiento negro :3), pero eso será en otra ocasión.**


End file.
